disneyssebastiandoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Finding Dory
Finding Dory is an upcoming 2016 sequel to the 2003 Pixar film Finding Nemo to be directed by Andrew Stanton, who also directed the original film. The film was confirmed by Walt Disney Pictures in April 2013, with a scheduled release date of June 17, 2016. It has also been confirmed that characters from the first film will appear in the sequel, including Dory, Nemo, Marlin and the Tank Gang. Synopsis From the official Disney press release: Finding Dory will be focused on the amnesiac character Dory, and will explore the idea of her being reunited with her family. It will take place one year after Finding Nemo and be set off the coast of California. Cast *Ellen DeGeneres as Dory, a Pacific regal blue tang *Albert Brooks as Marlin, a clownfish, Nemo's father *Diane Keaton as Jenny, Dory’s mother *Eugene Levy as Charlie, Dory’s father *Ty Burrell as Bailey, a beluga whale *Willem Dafoe as Gill, a moorish idol who was one of Nemo's tank inhabitants in the first film *Vicki Lewis as Deb (and her sister "Flo", Deb's reflection), a four-striped damselfish who was one of Nemo's tank inhabitants in the first film *Kaitlin Olson as Dory's adopted sister, a killer whale It was also announced that Nemo and the 'Tank Gang' would return, as well as many other original characters from "Nemo," in addition to several new ones that have yet to be announced. However, no other specific casting information was revealed. It is unknown if Jacques will reappear for the sequel because his voice actor Joe Ranft passed away in 2005 during production of Cars. However, it's likely that he could now be voiced by Jerome Ranft (Joe's surviving brother), similar to Red's case in the Cars film series. Production In 2005, after disagreements between Disney's Michael Eisner and Pixar's Steve Jobs over the distribution of Pixar's films, Disney announced that they would be creating a new animation studio, Circle 7 Animation, to make sequels to the seven Disney-owned Pixar films (which consisted of the films released between 1995 and 2006). The studio had put Toy Story 3 and Monsters, Inc. 2 in development, and had also hired screenwriter Laurie Craig to write a draft for Finding Nemo 2. Circle 7 was subsequently shut down after Robert Iger replaced Eisner as CEO of Disney and arranged the acquisition of Pixar. In July 2012, it was reported that Andrew Stanton was developing a sequel to Finding Nemo, with Victoria Strouse writing the script and a schedule to be released in 2016. However, the same day the news of a potential sequel broke, director Andrew Stanton posted a message on his personal Twitter calling into question the accuracy of these reports. The message said, "Didn't you all learn from Chicken Little? Everyone calm down. Don't believe everything you read. Nothing to see here now. #skyisnotfalling" According to the report by The Hollywood Reporter published in August 2012, Ellen DeGeneres was in negotiations to reprise her role of Dory. In September 2012, it was confirmed by Stanton saying: "What was immediately on the list was writing a second Carter movie. When that went away, everything slid up. I know I'll be accused by more sarcastic people that it's a reaction to Carter not doing well, but only in its timing, but not in its conceit." In February 2013, it was confirmed by the press that Albert Brooks would reprise the role of Marlin in the sequel. In April 2013, Disney announced the sequel Finding Dory for November 25, 2015, confirming that Ellen DeGeneres and Albert Brooks would be reprising their roles as Dory and Marlin, respectively. Ellen has made a long campaign for a sequel on The Ellen DeGeneres Show. In a Los Angeles Times interview, Stanton talked about the sequel's origin: "There was polite inquiry from Disney (about a Finding Nemo sequel). I was always 'No sequels, no sequels.' But I had to get on board from a VP standpoint. (Sequels) are part of the necessity of our staying afloat, but we don't want to have to go there for those reasons. We want to go there creatively, so we said (to Disney), 'Can you give us the timeline about when we release them? Because we'd like to release something we actually want to make, and we might not come up with it the year you want it.'" The film's ending was revised after Pixar executives viewed Blackfish, a documentary film which focuses on dangers of keeping orca whales in captivity. Initially, some of the characters would end in a SeaWorld-like marine park, but the revision gave them an option to leave. On September 18, 2013, it was announced that the film would be pushed back to a June 17, 2016 release. Pixar's The Good Dinosaur was moved to the November 25, 2015 slot in order to allow more time for production of the film. Release Finding Dory is scheduled to be released on June 17, 2016. International Release Dates *Mexico - 2016 *Peru - 2016 *Iceland - 2016 *Italy - 2016 *Germany - 2016 *United States - June 17, 2016 *Netherlands - June 28, 2016 *France - June 29, 2016 *Denmark - September 1, 2016 Trivia *This is the second Pixar sequel/prequel to not have the same name as the original with a "2" after it, with the first one being Monsters University. *''Finding Nemo'' is the fourth Pixar film to have a franchise, after Toy Story, Cars and Monsters, Inc. *This is the thrid Pixar movie to have a female protagonist, after Brave ''and Inside Out. Videos Ellen Announces 'Finding Dory'|Ellen announces ''Finding Dory Gallery FindingDoryLogoTemp_small.jpg Finding Dory.jpg External links * Category:Films Category:Disney Theatrical Films Category:Finding Nemo Category:Upcoming Category:Pixar Category:Disney films Category:Pixar films Category:Animated films Category:2016 films Category:Sequel films